I'm not a Stalker
by The-Psicotica a.k.a. Lia
Summary: f/f Femslash, Ginny teases Hermione and gives her a hint on something...


Title: I'm not a Stalker  
Author: Lia!!!  
E-mail: supervixen@terramail.com.pe  
Feedback?!?!?: Oh yes please please please…. I need my feedback so I can go on with my writing.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the book. They're all J.K. Rowling stuff, and I am only having fun here.  
Pairing: Hermione/Ginny  
Rating: I'll just put it PG-13 for now  
Sequels?: yes probably, if you guys ask me too and don't receive my fic with spoiled tomatoes.  
Author's Note: Hermione is in fifth grade, and Ginny in fourth.  
  
Also, this is my very very first attempt to write a HP story so don't be too harsh on me, I really hope you like it, and if it is so, please please please give me feedback, even if it is little, but just give me some…  
  
  
Dedication: Well I just remembered this:  
  
--- Por otra parte, me gustó la 2ª parte de tu fanfic de BtVS, pero ¡coñes!, ¡no me habías dado siquiera tiempo a escribirte una opinión! Si alguna vez escribes algo de HPfic, podrías hacerlo sobre Hermione?   
  
So, Elenis… this is for you, since you asked for it… here you have it.. I just hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After herbology class, Harry got in a very bad mood without apparent reason. He was walking along with Hermione and Ron to the Gryffindor tower, and even though he didn't even say a word, his friends noticed that Harry's mood was not the one he usually had, but they didn't ask why. They probably thought it was better to wait for him to calm down in order to do so.  
  
They were about to reach the tower when Ginny ran into the three of them. She stopped to greet them, but when she opened her mouth to say something, Harry interrupted her mad. "GET LOST CHILD"  
  
"WHAT?" Ron got angry.  
  
Harry continued as if the girl weren't even there "You know what? I'm tired of your sister stalking me and harassing me wherever I go. I am tired…  
  
"But I.." Ginny tried to cut him off with no success because the angry boy continued talking.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry Ron, I know she's your sister and all but she's really getting to me" He looked at his redhead friend.  
  
Ginny just went away mad without saying a word. Ron looked at his friends, then at her running sister, then at his friends again. He hesitated, but then he went after his little sister more for compromise than for anything else.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry was mad, just forgive him"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes "It's not you the one who has to be sorry, it is him"  
  
"He is" Ron tried to make the little girl feel better.  
  
"What do you want Ron?"  
  
"Ginny, I know how much he means to you, but you have got to understand that sometimes he gets in a bad mood and everything. It is not personal, Ginny"  
  
"I do not stalk him Ron, it's all in his head"  
  
"Ginny, it is no big secret that you have a big crush on him"  
  
Ginny laughed, but she was still mad "For God sake's Ron, I was eleven. It was like ages ago. He is famous and stuff and it kind of called my attention...  
  
Ron interrupted his sister trying to comfort her "Ginny, sometimes people don't correspond us when it comes to affections, but there's no need to be ashamed or embarrassed. It is just ma…  
  
Getting mad, and not wanting to continue with the conversation because her brother was not really listening to her, she made up a lie and went away. "I have to get to class, talk to you later"  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
"I can't take it anymore. I'm sorry Ron, I know she's your sister and all but she's really getting to me" He looked at his redhead friend.  
  
Ginny just went away mad without saying a word. Ron looked at his friends, then at her running sister, then at his friends again. He hesitated, but then he went after his little sister more for compromise than for anything else.  
  
After Ginny left, Harry smiled slightly for the first time in the whole day and stated to himself loudly "Urgh. I really needed to get it off my system"  
  
"Are you stupid or what, Harry?"  
  
"Why are YOU mad now? I didn't do anything to you, did I?"  
  
"Not directly, but you're behaving pretty much like a moron today"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"You had no reason to treat Ginny like that"  
  
"Well she started it. I didn't go like 'hey I want you to harass me', did I?"  
  
"No, but still Harry, it's no reason for you to treat her like that, you know?"  
  
"I just have a lot of things in my head and don't have the time for that. And anyways, since when you have that much interest in defending Ginny?"  
  
"Since you started to behave like an idiot" She walked away angry.  
  
Harry stood surprised Hermione had just done that. According to him, there was no reason for her to do that, after all it wasn't her the one he attacked. "Geeze" he shook his head without understanding.  
  
As Ron passed by, Harry tried to talk to him normally and keep on walking together to the tower; however, Ron stood right in front of him, and clearly mad told him "Why you take it off on my sister?"  
  
"I am not taking it off on anybody Ron, it is just that she is too annoying"  
  
"But she didn't do anything to you"  
  
"It's enough with all she has done already. I just needed to tell her that"  
  
"Well you could have used a more sensitive way and not a 'get lost child'"  
  
"Why is it that everyone is making such a big deal out of nothing?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
Ron grunted and left as well "Talk to me when you calm down ok?".  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was going to head to the Gryffindor tower, but she was mad, and decided that taking a walk could be helpful to ease a bit her mood. She was walking by the gardens, when she spotted Ginny and approached the girl in order to talk.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Huh?" The redhead lifted her head and glanced at Hermione.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
"of course" Ginny patted the grass next to her.  
  
"Harry can be such an idiot sometimes, can't he? Lately he's been having mood swings I don't know why"  
  
"Look" Ginny spoke softly "I don't mean to be rude but I don't want to hear the 'stop stalking Harry speech all over again' ok? "  
  
"Uhm, sorry. I didn't know it bothered you that much" Hermione looked down at the grass and put her books next to her.  
  
"No, it's not that. It is just that everybody thinks I am, but I am not. I don't like Harry"  
  
Hermione frowned surprised "You don't?"  
  
"No, I don't. I mean I know I kinda like made it public that I liked him three years ago, but those kind of childish crushes don't last forever. I mean I just liked him because he was famous and all. But I got to know him better and nah, he's not my type"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but Ginny kept on talking.  
  
"I'm not saying that he is a bad person. I just don't like him that way"  
  
Hermione had never thought that Ginny had grown so much. She even analyzed her crush on Harry like that. "Well, to be honest, you have just surprised me with that"  
  
"I know, everyone gets surprised. Yet, nobody believes it's true. They all think I'm five years old or something. Treat me like a baby"  
  
Hermione spoke quietly "If it's worth something, I believe you. I find it quite logic, actually. Falling for a guy you've only heard about, just because of what you've heard. Yeah, it may end up in a little disappointment afterwards"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I wonder something though"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"If you don't like Harry, then who do you like?" She asked kind of hesitantly, but eager to know. She didn't know why. But somehow, she wanted to know who the girl had a crush on.  
  
"Uhm… actually you won't believe this"  
  
Hermione got even more curious. A lot of people went through her mind, even Draco, but that wouldn't be possible, would it?. "Try me"  
  
"I like some girl"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped open and her eyes got big. Recovering herself from the shock and lifting an eyebrow she said "Oh really?"  
  
"You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"What? You liking girls? Oh, not at all. I just… I wasn't expecting that"  
  
"Yeah I know, I've told quite a few people and I've gotten that from everyone"  
  
"So who is your lucky girl?" She mentally kicked herself after throwing the question because Ginny had said 'some girl', and if she did so it was because she didn't want her to know. But she felt a bit jealous without understanding the reason, or even realizing it. So she asked.  
  
"Uhm… I can't tell you who it is yet, maybe you can get it off from me" she teased. "I'll give you a hint though, if you want to find out. And I've heard you're quite good at puzzles"  
  
"I'm not THAT good" Hermione said trying to be over modest.  
  
"This one is easy though. The girl I like… Uhm well. She's very pretty and smart… and, and she also has these cute big front teeth that I just love" she said emphasizing the last word.   
  
Ginny then just grinned and walked away without saying goodbye to Hermione, who was left a little shocked from the redhead's last statement. But she stoop up as well and headed back to the Gryffindor tower still frowning quizzically.  
  
  
  
  
  
----- *-----  
  
  
  
  
  
When Hermione got to the Gryffindor tower, she found a sorry Harry who apologized to her insistently, and soon made her forget about her earlier incident by telling her that there was the rumor that it was very likely that Snape was going to give a surprise examination the very next day. And Hermione didn't like that, so she ran to the library to study and be prepared as usual.  
  
Later on, at dinner, the three of them had made up and said sorry already, so they sat together as usual. They were talking when Hermione made the two boys stop their little conversation when she kind of froze with the fork lifted, the tip of her tongue out, and her frowning face with a very weird look.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked concerned  
  
"Huh?" said Hermione waking up from her thoughts, and putting the fork down again.  
  
"What happened?" Harry re-stated "You were like frozen there"  
  
"Uh, it's just.. that… I have big front teeth, don't I?"  
  
"Uhm yeah Hermione, we've kind of realized that years ago" Ron said. "What's the matter with them"  
  
But Hermione didn't answer to that question, instead the conversation with Ginny repeated in her head.  
  
"This one is easy though. The girl I like… Uhm well. She's very pretty and smart… and, and she also has these cute big front teeth that I just love"  
  
'Nah!' She thought to herself…  
  
and then… 'But what if?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
Did you like it?!?!?! I hope you guys did, I really hope, please please please give me feedback, because otherwise I won't be able to know if you really liked it and if you want me to continue. Please my feedback, thanx for the time you took in reading anyways,  
  
  
Lia!!!! 


End file.
